1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a telephone communications system, in particular, a communications device which connects a PBX system and an adjunct processor.
2. ART BACKGROUND
PBX systems are telephone communications systems well known in the prior art. To add to the sophistication, functionality, and utility of a PBX system, it has become desirable to connect an adjunct processor (including, but not limited to a voice processing system, voice mail systems, or a computerized console) to the PBX system. These adjunct processors perform various functions, including taking messages, providing voice information, and providing console operators with information concerning incoming callers. Callers normally reach the adjunct processor because they have been forwarded to it when the original dialed extension is busy or does not answer, or when callers wish to access the adjunct processor directly.
Once a caller reaches the adjunct processor, a voice connection is established to allow the caller to hear and/or record voice information (in the case of an answering machine or voice mail system), or the caller may speak with an attendant (in the case of a computerized console). The operation of an adjunct processor would be greatly enhanced if it were also able to receive data concerning each call from, and send instructional information to, the PBX system.
PBX systems have line cards through which station equipment (e.g. individual telephone sets) are normally connected to the PBX. Each telephone set must be connected to a line card to function. The line card not only provides a voice connection to the PBX (normally over a pair of wires called the voice pair), but also provides a data connection to each telephone (over a pair of wires called the data pair). On completely digital line cards, both the voice and data are sent over the data pair. The data passing between the phone and the line card controls the features on each phone (e.g. lights, displays, etc.), interprets commands issued from each phone (e.g. pushing a button or dialing a number), as well as providing PBX system status information (e.g. maintenance and polling information and the condition of other extensions on the PBX). The present invention provides a data connection between adjunct processors and the PBX through the data pair of standard PBX line cards.
In the prior art, limited communications between a PBX system and an adjunct processor has been accomplished by physically connecting an integration device with a telephone set (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,718, Barnett, et al.). Using this method, the prior art systems monitored physical changes (i.e. lights illuminated) and displays within the telephone itself, which changes and displays were initiated by the PBX. Thus this prior art system required modification of a physical telephone so that these devices could be electrically connected to the internal circuitry of a telephone.
However, these prior art methods and apparatus have several apparent limitations, including, but not limited to, the necessity of purchasing a PBX telephone set that is dedicated solely for the purpose of being monitored by the prior art system, and modifying the telephone set to physically incorporate the monitoring equipment. Additionally the system is limited by the size and line type limitations of the modified telephone set, speed of operations is relatively slow, and the warrantability of telephone system is risked because of the physical modifications made to the telephone set, the PBX hardware and the host PBX system.
The present invention has many advantages over the prior art. The present invention does not connect to a telephone set, and does not require a physical telephone set for its operation. Since these telephone sets, and the associated software and hardware required to operate them, are relatively expensive to purchase and maintain, the present invention offers considerable cost savings. Further, the present invention does not require modifications of any hardware or telephones on a PBX to operate, thus saving time and labor.
In the prior art, the functionality of the PBX communications device was limited by the physical capabilities of the telephone set to which it was connected. For example, if a telephone set could only monitor four telephone lines, and had limited display information, the communications device would be severely limited. Since the present invention does not rely upon connection with a physical telephone, it has none of these constraints.
Another advantage of the present invention is speed of operations. In the prior art, the speed at which the basic operations of answering calls, receiving and transmitting data, and transferring calls, is limited by the speed at which the telephone can process each operation. Telephone sets are designed and built to accommodate operations performed at normal human speed. The present device circumvents the physical telephone and its speed limitations. Speed is the critical factor determining whether or not adequate coordination with an adjunct processor is achieved, particularly in high volume environments.